What Goes Unsaid
by duelpersonality
Summary: This is sort of based on YuGiOh. What happens when a 15 year old girl finds a silver pendant under a bush, and a boy who looks just like her shows up soon after? Only an adventure.
1. 1 Meet The Main Characters

Hey guys. It's me again. Here's the deal, I had to write a short story for English class, so I based it almost entirely on Yu-Gi-Oh(not that my teacher knows that, or anything). This is the first chapter and I swear it gets better. I'll probably post again on Thursday and every other day from then. My friend helped me edit this one, so it's a lot better than what I could have done on my own. For a basic idea of how long this thing is; It was 3.5 typed pages in size 8 Times New Roman(that really small font they must use for fine print). Please review this so I'll know whether or not to keep posting chapters.  
  
***************************************Dedashi****************************** *****  
  
What Goes Unsaid  
  
Jennifer walked down the path to school, thinking of excuses as to why her homework was not finished. A small noise made her jump, breaking her train of thought. 'What's that?' she wondered. She walked over to the bushes, where she thought the sound had come from. When she pushed back the branches, she found a strange lump, as if something were wrapped in the dark cloth. Jennifer looked around, to see if anyone was near, and picked up the strange lump. She was surprised to find a silver charm hidden within the cloth. It was shaped like a falcon with its wings spread and felt strangely warm to have been left in the shade. Jennifer felt a powerful urge to put the pendant around her neck. Glancing furtively around her, once again, Jennifer put her find in her pocket and ran to school.  
  
Jennifer made it to homeroom on time for once, but she couldn't stop thinking about the silver charm. During her classes, Jennifer found that she knew the answer to every question her teachers asked the class, even though she had slept through all of her lessons the day before. 'Maybe that pendant is a lucky charm,' Jennifer thought, after answering a particularly difficult math problem.  
  
After school, Jennifer went to the jewelry store on the corner of her street and bought a beaded silver chain to hang the charm from. As she was walking out of the store, she fastened the new chain, with the pendant hanging off of it, around her neck. Just as she fixed the clasp, Jennifer heard a voice behind her say, "Hello." Surprised, Jennifer turned to see who had spoken. As far as she knew, Jennifer had no friends and no idea of who could be calling her. She was even more surprised to find just how much alike she and the speaker looked. His was the same brown hair (if Jennifer had shorter, spikier hair), same darkly tanned skin. He was even wearing the same clothes as Jennifer. The only real difference was their eyes. His eyes were such a dark blue that they were almost black, no where near the crystal of Jennifer's eyes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Down here I'll have the translations for later chapters(such as dedashi[deh- dah-she] means start; beginning) I think we all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 


	2. 2 The Plot Thickens

After a moment, Jennifer noticed that she had been staring at him and responded to his greeting.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jennifer. What's your name?"  
  
The boy's eyes flickered; as if he was trying to catch a memory ha just couldn't reach.  
  
"I.don't know", he replied at last, apparently troubled by this discovery.  
  
"You don't know your own name?" Jennifer asked, "Then I'll just name you myself. How does 'Kuro' (1) sound?"  
  
"(1)Troublemaker?" he said and laughed at the translation. "I guess you could call me that. So, what do you want to do, now that we know each other?"  
  
"Ever played Ding-Dong Ditch?"  
They ran down the nearest subdivision that they came to, hiding quickly when they rang the doorbells. When they reached Jennifer's house, Jennifer noticed Kuro's confused expression and guessed that he had no where to stay.  
  
"Don't worry, you can stay with me."  
Later that night, Jennifer heard a scuffling sound coming from the living room. Upon going downstairs to investigate, she found Kuro sitting next to the window, looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Kuro looked startled for a moment, then replied.  
  
"Yeah. Looking at the stars always helps me sleep."  
  
"Sure you don't want some warm milk, or something?"  
  
"Nah, 'night Jennifer."  
  
" 'Night Kuro."  
The next morning, Jennifer awoke to a wonderful smell. 'I wonder what that could be?' she thought. She got out of bed, dressed quickly, and went downstairs, following the scent into the kitchen. There, she found Kuro, cooking, still in the pajama pants Jennifer had "borrowed" from her father, who was away on business.  
  
"You know how to cook?" Jennifer asked, amazed that a teenage boy could cook.  
  
"Of course," Kuro replied, "Would you like bacon or sausage?"  
That afternoon, Jennifer and Kuro were walking through town, when Jennifer decided to ask Kuro a question that had been bothering her for a while.  
  
"Kuro, do you think we're twins or something? I mean, we do look a lot alike."  
  
Kuro gave the thought the consideration it deserved before answering.  
  
"I don't know, although it is very strange how much alike we look.So, where are we going today?"  
  
"I don't know. We could go to the museum," Jennifer offered.  
  
"Okay."  
Walking through the museum, Jennifer and Kuro saw many interesting exhibits from dinosaurs to armor, they saw everything. Finally, the only exhibit they hadn't seen was the one about ancient Egypt. Inside, they found mummies and coffins, jewelry and carvings, but, by far, the most interresting there was the stone. The stone depicted a pharaoh, a black- haired, crimson-eyed pharaoh, who appeared to be ordering his guards after a young brown-haired, blue-eyed boy.  
  
"Kuro, that looks just like you," Jennifer whispered.  
  
Kuro didn't hear her; he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, he was back in Egypt. Memories came flooding back to him, but he didn't notice them eighther. He was too busy reliving this memory, the memory of day his whole life changed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- (1): Pronounced coo-row; Japanese for troublemaker So, what do you think? Should I continue this story, or leave it here? R/R! 


	3. 3 What Next?

Hey guys. I know I took forever posting this. I hope you can forgive for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Sorry for the one in this chapter, too, come to that. The next chapter will be the last. Probably no sequal since only Sailor Saturn seemed to like it at all. While I think about it, thanks a lot to Sailor Saturn for being my first (and only) reviewer. And now, on with the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* "Your act is equal of high treason," the pharaoh thundered, "Desecrating the graves of past pharaohs has sealed your fate. Guards! Capture him!" "Wait!" Kuro, no, Seth, yelled, "Please, just let me explain!" "Your punishment shall befit your crime, tomb thief! Your soul will be sealed inside the Pendant of Horus!" the pharaoh commanded, "Do not try to escape, your fate is sealed!"  
  
"And this tablet depicts the pharaoh, Yami, sentencing a young man, by the name of Seth, for robbing the pharaohs' tombs," the tour guide droned on, not noticing the dazed expression on the face of the tomb robber's look-alike, nor the concern in his "twin sister's" eyes. She had worked in this museum too long to care about how the visitors reacted to the exhibits, it was just another part of her dull, dull life. No reason to get excited. "Now, if you'll follow me over here."  
  
"Kuro? Kuro, what's the matter?" Jennifer tried desperately to rouse Kuro from his trance, the trance he had been in since they had seen the stone tablet. She had seen the similarity Kuro shared with the ancient tomb robber, but she had no explanation for Kuro's sudden dreamlike state. Suddenly, she was pulled into Sephiroth's past. She was dropped into the pharaoh's chamber at the very time the guards began their headlong rush at Sephiroth. With a cry, she jumped on one of Seth's would-be attackers, trying to give him a chance to escape, not questioning her sudden trip to the past. "Run Kuro!" she yelled, hoping he would save himself. Instead, Jennifer found Kuro running after her, and the unfortunate guard she had attacked. "I'm coming Jennifer! Hang on!" Seth ran as fast as he could, bravely trying to save her. "No Kuro! You run, I'll try to catch up with you later!" She might as well have said nothing. Seth had already caught up with her and was now trying to pull her off the guard.  
  
'There's no way I'll let this happen again,' Seth thought fiercely, 'Not after what happened last time.' The thought of the first time this memory had occurred gave Seth the strength to pull Jennifer off of the panicking guard. "Hurry Jennifer, we have to hide before they catch us!"  
  
'What is that creature?" Yami had never seen anything like it before. The strange being had an odd, multi-colored upper half, mysterious brown thing where feet should have been, and a blue, rough-looking lower half. 'Such an unusual animal is fit only for the royal menagerie.' He wasn't about to let such a unique presence escape with a lowly tomb thief. Especially if that creature spoke Egyptian! "Guards! Seize them!" 'The gods must be very pleased with me,' Yami thought, 'to allow me to capture a tomb robber and such a remarkable beast on the same day!'  
  
'Now we're in for it!' Jennifer thought as the remaining guards rushed after them. Seth and Jennifer ran for the exit, with the guards close on their heels. "Follow me, Jennifer," she heard Seth yell, "they'll never find us if you just follow me!"  
  
"They'll never find us if you just follow me!" 'I hope she heard me,' Seth thought, as he ran through the doorway. Over several sand dunes they ran. After they had reached the bottom of the last tall dune, Seth pulled up a rope that had been hidden beneath the sand, revealing a wooden trap door. "Hurry, go in," Seth hissed, indicating the passageway the trap door had revealed. Into the passageway they ran, with Seth pulling the door closed behind them. The shifting desert sands hid their footprints. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Yami- Yah-me; darkness/dark For the record: Yami-pharaoh Jennifer-15 year-old girl who holds the Pendant of Horus Seth-tomb robber whose soul is trapped in the Pendant of Horus 


	4. 4 In The End

This is the last chapter. I'd like to thank SenhiofSilence again for being my only reviewer. Have fun livin' your life, ya'll. Later. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Reaching the end of the corridor, Jennifer found a large cavern, almost like an underground cave. 'Whoa,' she thought, then remembered that there were more important things to worry about, such as: "Why were those guards after you, Kuro?" Jennifer decided she would get to the point quickly. Sephiroth/Kuro sighed. He knew there was way he could keep Jennifer from the truth, not after what had just happened. 'I-I'm a 5,000-year-old spirit in your time. Here, I'm just Sephiroth, the tomb robber." Sephiroth waited for Jennifer's repulsion, her loathing, any of the normal reactions people in his time had when he confessed to robbing tombs. Jennifer's reaction was not among them. The look on her face and the tone of her voice was one of understanding, but a hint of confusion lingered.  
  
"So that's why those guards were after you. That still doesn't explain one thing, how did I get here? Isn't this your memory?" "I don't understand that either. The only way to go into the past, like you have, would be if the person had some sort of magic, like spells or an amulet, or-" "You mean like this thing?" Jennifer interrupted. As she spoke, she brought the pendant she had found in the bushes out from her pocket, where she had put it for safekeeping before she entered the museum. Sephiroth's eyes went wide. "Where did you find that?" he asked dazedly. "Under some bushes, wrapped in a piece of dark cloth. Why?" "That-that's the Pendant of Horus." "Oh, is that important?" "That's the pendant my soul is sealed in. It has the power to bring people into the past or the future. You can use it to take us home!" "That's great, but I don't know how it works, how can I take us home?" "That's easy. All you have to do is concentrate on your time. Think of the date, the place we were before we were brought here, everything that makes your time different." "Okay.Here goes nothing," Jennifer doubted it would work, but really hoped it would. She slipped into a trance, much like the trance Kuro/Sephiroth had gone into at the museum.  
  
A short time later, Jennifer opened her eyes and found that they were back at the museum. They caught up with the tour group as if they had never left. Why let a little time travel ruin a perfectly boring tour, after all.  
  
Kuro, as Sephiroth was now known, moved in with Jennifer. When Jennifer's father got home, Jennifer managed to convince him that Kuro was her long-lost twin. Being adopted does have its advantages, after all. As far as anyone could tell, everything was, basically, the same as it always had been, if not happier.  
  
That is, until one year, when Jennifer's and Kuro's class took a field trip to the museum. There, where there had once been a tablet depicting Kuro's persecution, they found a stone showing a brown haired, dark blue-eyed boy and a strange, multi-colored creature fleeing the pharaoh's court. "And this tablet depicts the pharaoh, Yagami, worshiping the gods Zoku (2) and Matanai (3)." Well, nothing is perfect. *******************************************************Owari(1)************* *************************************** Well, that's the end. Probably no sequel unless someone other than SenshiofSilence starts caring. Later, guys. (1):Pronounced Oh-wah-ree; Japanese for end (2): Pronounced zo-coo; Japanese for thief; robber (3): Pronounced mat-an-i; Japanese for unique; matchless 


End file.
